Le gustan machos
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren se había esforzado al máximo para ser el más perfecto y sensual pasivo. Quería seducir a Levi, y estaba en una carrera contra Mikasa. Pero luego de que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, se enteró de un pequeño detalle: A Levi le gustaban machos [Ereri]


**¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras! Les traigo un pequeño one-shot por el cumpleaños de mi husbando. Se que es algo tarde, pero lo empecé a hacer ayer ; v ; así que perdonen si es muy raro o le encuentran errores, pero no quería dejar pasar la fecha.**

 **Muchos agradecimientos y amor a Luna de Acero, que me ayudó a buscar ideas ¡Te adoro!**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer.**

* * *

Eren no había podido contener un grito de emoción al enterarse de la sorpresa que le habían preparado sus padres.

Para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, que sucedería el treinta de Marzo, ellos ya tenían preparado el regalo. En realidad, se lo habían dado adelantado, y Eren se confundió cuando recibió un rollo de papel con un moño en Julio. Pero, cuando lo desenrolló, se llevó la mano a la boca. Eran planos. Planos para lo que, ahora sabía, sería un Quincho equipado con todo lo que se pudiera imaginar.

No era algo de esperar, efectivamente, pero bien que podían pagarlo. Los Yaeger siempre habían sido una familia muy adinerada. Sus padres, dueños de su propia empresa de fármacos, ganaban cantidades exuberantes de dinero para lo que componía su familia de cuatro personas. Y así, podían darse el lujo de darle ese regalo a su hijo.

Al día siguiente de entregarle los planos, llegó el personal para comenzar con la obra. Y Eren, como el adolescente que seguía siendo, quiso supervisar él mismo… por lo menos en lo que comenzaba, porque todos sabían que luego se iba a aburrir e irse.

Mikasa lo acompañó. Ella era su media hermana. Quizás no compartían sangre, pero si un lazo de pura y sana fraternidad que, obviamente, incluía las molestas bromas pesadas y las constantes jodas entre ellos. Entre empujones y choques, salieron al patio. Ese que antes servía para las prácticas de fútbol de Eren, o las artes marciales al aire libre de Mikasa. De todas maneras, seguían teniendo el de adelante. Y no se arrepentían para nada de invertir esa porción de terreno en el fantástico quincho, que contendría un segundo piso para poder dormir.

Eren no podía esperar a hacer su fiesta de dieciocho años allí adentro. Se aseguraría de que tuviera todo lo necesario para el mejor entretenimiento. El sofá más cool, las camas más cómodas, las consolas llenas de juegos.

Charlando tonterías, ambos se quedaron paralizados cuando se encontraron con algo, o más bien _alguien_ parado en su patio. Alguien que, rayos, tenía un increíble trasero envuelto en jeans. Y una ancha espalda que se vislumbraba perfectamente por la ajustada musculosa blanca. Ambos se acercaron en silencio, y el hombrecito —si, con diminutivo, porque era bajito—, como con un sexto sentido, se dio vuelta para encararlos.

Ambos Yaeger se quedaron de piedra ante esos hermosos ojos grises, esos brazos fuertes y ese rostro cincelado. Era realmente un hombre muy guapo. Y ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar quedar flechados. Allí, en ese mismo instante.

-x-

Eren suspiró, mirando discretamente por la ventana hacia su Maestro mayor de obras, Levi. Era muy pulcro, estricto y contundente. Dirigía la obra con mucha dedicación y detallismo, haciendo que cada obrero pusiera lo mejor de sí para que la construcción quedara tal cual la querían.

Levi ya llevaba una semana construyendo en su patio, y la obra había avanzado muy rápida y eficientemente. En ese tiempo, Eren se había podido dar el lujo de entablar algunas palabras con el enigmático hombre. Basado en lo poco que había socializado — pero lo mucho que había mirado—, se daba el derecho de deducir que Levi, efectivamente, debía de ser una persona muy dominante. Eren se preguntaba si tendría inclinaciones homosexuales, o si le podría dar una oportunidad.

Pero algo le molestaba. Ese algo se sentó a su lado en el sillón y le tiró una manta encima. Su hermana, Mikasa, también tenía un flechazo por el hombre. Y no había pasado desapercibido para él el nuevo vestuario de ella, que predominaba en las prendas cortas y ajustadas. Ella era muy hermosa. Tenía unos lindos y redondos pechos, junto con un buen trasero. Y no escatimaba a la hora de querer resaltar sus atributos.

Se sacó la manta, mirándola feo. Ella se apoyó en el marco y observó al maestro mayor de obras dar órdenes a un trabajador. Era casi una devoción. Y aunque no lo sabía, el comienzo de una pequeña obsesión con aquel hombre. Con ese ente llamado por un nombre que le causaba escalofríos de solo escucharlo. Levi.

-x-

La carrera había comenzado. Eren había decidido que iba a poner todo su empeño en seducir a aquel hombre de mirada —y músculos—, duros. No era una sorpresa que él era Gay. Le encantaban los hombres que eran fuertes, y amaba que fueran más bajitos. Si tenía que elegir, preferiría ser el activo, pero ¿Por Levi? Le entregaría el culo cuantas veces quisiera. Ese tipo era tan dominante que pondría en cuatro hasta a un leñador escocés de dos metros.

Y también sabía que, por lo menos, tenía una pequeña oportunidad. Porque no había pasado desapercibida la mirada que Levi le lanzó cuando le sonrió el día anterior. Eren había usado una de sus armas más potentes: Su deslumbrante sonrisa de supermodelo. Esa que hacía marcar los hoyuelos a los costados de sus cachetes.

Levi lo había escudriñado profundamente, con sus analíticos ojos grises paseando por sus facciones. Y, discretamente, también habían viajado rápidamente por su cuerpo.

Eren tenía una carta a su favor. Podía suponer que Levi tenía aunque fuera un poco de interés en hombres. Y, oh, él estaba decidido a ser su hombre perfecto. Sacaría todas sus habilidades y resaltaría todos sus atributos —traseros, mayormente—, para que ese obrero estuviera babeando por él.

Lo iba a conseguir, costara lo que costara. Levi sería suyo. Sería el pasivo más sexy que se pudiera imaginar… aunque nunca hubiera desarrollado el rol.

Pero le seguía molestando. Porque su competencia, lamentablemente, no se quedaba atrás.

-x-

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca muy fina, que se transparentaba un poco. Sumado a eso, un traje de baño corto, de esos que estaban de moda. Era de un color rosa claro que pegaba muy bien con su tono de piel moreno. Sonrió, acomodándose una vez más los trozos de tela. Se pasaron rápidamente los dedos por sus cabellos, desordenándolos un poco y dándoles un aire rebelde.

Sonrió frente al espejo. Carajo, se veía fantástico.

Con el ego inflado, bajó rápidamente hasta la cocina. El sol brillaba fuerte, y era por eso que habían preparado una rica y dulzona limonada. Sirvió un vaso con hielo y salió afuera. Sus ojos bebieron de Levi, que estaba con unos pantalones cargo de tonos claros y una musculosa negra ajustada, que quedaba fabulosa con su piel blanca. Las gotitas de sudor bailaban por su dermis, cayendo lentamente. Lo vio pasarse una mano por la frente, acalorado. Ese día el sol estaba inclemente.

Por eso, Eren se acercó con total seguridad. Una vez al lado del Maestro mayor de Obras, consiguió su atención. Un escalofrío escaló su espalda cuando esos ojos grises se fijaron en él. Eran como hielos chocando con el abrasador calor.

— ¿Quieres algo de Limonada? Estás trabajando muy duro y hace mucho calor. — extendió el vaso, haciendo que los hielitos de adentro tintinearan. Levi lo miró.

—Tu hermana ya me trajo un vaso hace un rato. — Eren se quedó de piedra con eso ¡Con razón había una jarra en la cocina! Esa vaga de mierda nunca hacía nada, solo se había esforzado para poder darle un vaso de limonada al que él ya había reclamado como su hombre.

Se rascó la nuca e hizo un puchero. Por lo menos trataría de aprovechar la situación para verse adorable o lindo frente al tipo. Cuando iba a decir algo más, escuchó un suspiro y su voz de nuevo.

—De todas maneras, otro vaso más no viene mal… hace mucho calor. — sus dedos se rozaron un segundo cuando Levi agarró el vaso. Eren sonrió.

Eren 1, Mikasa 0.

-x-

Eren estaba muy frustrado, pero a la vez alegre.

El marcador iba Eren 7, Mikasa 8. Ambos habían hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para poder llamar la atención del obrero. En su momento Mikasa le había sacado una buena ventaja de tres en el marcador, pero había usado sus estrategias de sonrisa brillante y docilidad para subir sus puntajes. Obviamente, esa bobería solo estaba en su mente. Aunque podía apostar lo que fuere a que Mikasa también estaba haciendo uno en la suya.

Pero, a su vez, con ya tres meses avanzados la obra, se podía ver una linda estructura bien armada. Estaban terminando las paredes, y lo próximo sería el techo de tejuelas que Carla había conseguido para que combinaran con los de la casa. Era una construcción muy linda, más allá de su simplicidad. Era una Ele al fondo del terreno, que tendría dos pisos. El primero con una sala de estar y unas parrillas, además de mucho espacio para poner todas las tonterías que a Eren se le ocurriesen. Y el segundo con un par de habitaciones, para cuando invitara a sus amigos a beber y dormir.

¿Y en ese preciso instante? Estaba malditamente frustrado. Porque estaba castigado al haber reprobado catastróficamente matemáticas, mientras su querida hermana estaba pululando alrededor del maestro mayor de obras con pocas ropas. Gruñó y partió un lápiz que tenía en la mano. Mentalmente se reprendió. Debía practicar sus actitudes suaves para poder seducir a un hombre tan rudo como Levi.

-x-

Eren estaba que podía iluminar un estadio con su sonrisa. Esa tarde fría de Noviembre había llevado un rico café al trabajador, que estaba riñendo a los demás obreros para que hicieran bien su labor. Que si el cemento no estaba bien mezclado, que si no lo hacían bien iban a haber grietas estructurales más adelante, que sellaran bien ese otro lugar para que no entrara humedad. Y lo que a Eren le había alegrado no eran las reprimendas a los empleados para que no hubiera terribles fallas estructurales. Más bien, que había podido entablar una conversación larga con Levi, en la cual había averiguado unas cosas.

Y la que más le había impactado era la de que solo tenía veintidós años. Se había graduado de una secundaria técnica, por lo cual tenía el título de Maestro mayor de Obras. Y en ese momento estaba cursando la carrera de Arquitectura en la universidad de la ciudad. Eren, por su parte, le había contado que estaba por terminar el secundario ese año, y que pensaba seguir la carrera de medicina en esa misma universidad.

Pero se sentía bien. Extremadamente bien. Había profundizado, de alguna manera, su relación con Levi.

Aunque algo le estaba molestando, y es que sus intentos de seducción estaban fallando horrorosamente. No importaba cuan sensual se vistiera, ese hombre parecía no pegar sus ojos a su cuerpo. La única vez que le había visto echarle una mirada fue cuando usó unos jeans ajustados que le resaltaban el culo. Pero ¿Luego de eso? Nada, completamente nada. Y se sentía un estúpido. Porque él no podía despegar sus ojos de ese maravilloso cuerpo con sensualidad que desbordaba su metro sesenta, ni sacarlo de sus pensamientos, tampoco.

-x-

La carrera por seducir a Levi se había salido de control.

Eren y Mikasa usaban ropas cada vez más ajustadas y más reveladoras, en un vano intento de llamar la atención del maestro mayor de obras. Y era frustrante, porque el hombre no parecía interesarse en nada.

Pero Eren se había puesto un objetivo. Averiguar algo que su estúpido cerebro de maní no había considerado antes: Si a Levi le gustaban los hombres. Tenía algunos indicios que aseguraban que, en efecto, no le era indiferente. Pero quería asegurarse.

Le llevó un café tal como le gustaba y comenzó a charlar con él. La fue desviando de acuerdo a sus intereses, hasta que pudo sacar el tema.

—Una de las cosas más vergonzosas que me han pasado fue la vez que mi madre entró a mi habitación sin tocar, y yo tenía la lengua atracada en la garganta de un tipo. — Se rió, pero luego fingió sorpresa y vergüenza—. Oh, lo siento si te incomodé, jaja… ya sabes, hay gente a la que le molesta saber que están cerca de un homosexual.

Levi no dijo nada, solo dándole un pequeño sorbo a su tasa. Le echó una mirada que tenía impresa un claro "Vienes vestido como puto todos los días y ahora te avergüenzas de admitir que eres maricón" pero Eren la ignoró. Echó un ojo a un trabajador que estaba usando el celular: El amable señor Pocho. Este le dijo que había revisado un mensaje de su esposa, que le pedía que llevara pan para comer con un exquisito y suntuoso guiso que había preparado.

—No importa. — El obrero se encogió de hombros—. Yo también soy gay.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Eren 239879182, Mikasa -1.

-x-

Era Febrero y la obra era una preciosura. La construcción ya estaba terminada, el exterior de ladrillo rojo le daba un estilo contemporáneo muy lindo, y el interior no se quedaba atrás. Levi ahora se encargaba de la decoración interior del recinto. Eren había insistido a sus padres para que lo contrataran cuando vio el buen gusto que tenía, y la cantidad de recomendaciones decorativas que le daba por la disposición de las habitaciones.

El muchacho no había visto mucho del quincho, quería que fuera una sorpresa más que nada, pero lo poco que había visto le había encantado. Como afuera, el interior era de ladrillos rojos. Tenía una paleta de colores muy sobria y moderna. Y aunque todavía no habían comenzado a colocar los muebles, ya se veía lo genial que quedaría. Estaba ansioso porque se terminara de hacer y lo pudiera estrenar para su cumpleaños.

Preparó un café tal como a Levi le gustaba, negro y con una cucharada de azúcar. Se rió un poco, su mente había pensado eso con doble sentido. Se imaginó al decorador siendo sometido por un negro dulzón y cursi. Sacudió su cabeza. Levi parecía de esas personas que nunca le mostrarían el trasero a nadie.

Salió al patio con una campera. El viento corría, derribando las hojas anaranjadas de los árboles. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la construcción, se topó con Mikasa. Ella levaba puesto un crop top blanco que dejaba transparentar su brasier negro. Unos Jeans tiro alto de color azul y una cazadora color verde militar. No podía negar que su hermana era muy atractiva, pero ¡Ja! Levi era gay. Y si ni siquiera le prestaba atención a él, mucho menos a una babosa como ella.

Lo que también le llamó la atención fue un pedazo de pastel en un platito. Era claramente comprado, bien sabía que su hermana tenía las habilidades culinarias de un mono. Entraron juntos al quincho, y sus mandíbulas cayeron al ver la fantástica paleta de colores que había elegido Levi. Eren se tapó los ojos, murmurando un "No quiero ver, no quiero ver…". Luego de llamarlo, Levi bajó a los pocos segundos.

—Hola Levi — dijo Mika con una sonrisita—. Hice un pastel y te traje una porción.

Eren soltó una risa, consiguiendo una mirada fea de su hermana.

—Ese pastel lo compraste en la panadería de la señora Gladis, Mikasa. Es un lindo gesto, pero tampoco mientas. — lanzó una carcajada, consiguiendo una mirada asesina. Levi también rió un poquito, pero parecía nunca querer entrometerse en las riñas de esos hermanos.

—Tú no eres mejor, ese café es instantáneo. — rebatió.

—Claro que lo es, y lo sé. Levi también lo sabe. Pero yo no ando diciendo que es un café colombiano de filtro. Admito mis nulas habilidades culinarias. — le tendió la taza de café al hombre, que la aceptó.

Mikasa, enojada, tironeó del recipiente antes que el decorador pudiera dar el primer sorbo. Con horror, Eren vio como casi unas gotas caían sobre la blanca camisa que llevaba.

—Prueba el pastel. No lo hice yo, pero se lo compré a la señora de la mejor panadería de la ciudad. Por favor, acéptalo. — le puso el plato en las narices, y Levi se encogió para atrás. Antes de que pudiera tomar el plato, Eren lo tironeó.

—Él quería el café, no andes imponiendo tus caprichos a la gente.

— ¡Él también quiere la porción de pastel!

— ¡Claro que no!

Y sucedió.

Entre los tironeos, el café dentro de la taza se terminó volcando en la inmaculada camisa blanca de Levi. Ambos Yaeger se quedaron de piedra, y por primera vez, vieron la expresión del Maestro mayor de Obras deformarse en una mueca de pura ira. Ni siquiera cuando había visto a los trabajadores holgazanear, o cuando tuvo que tirar y rehacer una pared se había enojado tanto.

Explotó.

— ¡Ya me tienen harto! — les gritó, haciendo que retrocedieran—. ¡Estoy harto de su maldito jueguito de andar como malditos desesperados a mí alrededor! ¿Creen que soy estúpido que no noto que a ti se te ve el puto brasier como si no tuvieras remera, y que tú andas usando pantalones cada vez más ajustados? Por si no lo saben, estoy aquí para tra-ba-jar — gritó con énfasis—. Así que déjenme terminar mi trabajo y vayan a hacer sus propias cosas.

Los empujó afuera del recinto.

Ambos se quedaron quietos.

-x-

Suspiró, acomodándose la remera blanca. Era ajustada de la buena manera, con mangas hasta el codo y un sensual escote en V. Se pegaba perfectamente a sus trabajados músculos, y el bolsillito con estampado floreado en su pectoral izquierdo le daba un toque muy bueno. Se rascó la nuca, admirándose en el espejo. Se veía extremadamente bien con esa remera, que dejaba ver sus clavículas y el comienzo de sus pectorales. Su madre se la había comprado especialmente para ese día, y había chillado al vérsela puesta. Era la perfecta combinación entre lo masculino y lo casual.

Se puso un par de jeans azules con roturas en las rodillas, también cortesía de su madre. Frunció un poco su ceño. No eran ajustados, de hecho, eran bastante sueltos. Pero en la retaguardia le remarcaban el trasero de manera espectacular. Eren no solía ser demasiado generoso consigo mismo, creía que había gente mucho más atractiva. Pero, carajo, ese par de pantalones eran mágicos. Se puso también unas zapatillas urbanas comunes.

Suspiró, saliendo de la habitación del quincho. Abajo ya había varios invitados. Podía escuchar a sus amigos jugando videojuegos, a sus padres charlando y a algunas chicas cuchicheando. Seguramente amigas de su hermana o suyas.

Frunció su ceño, molesto. Mikasa, al enterarse de que sus padres invitarían a Levi a la fiesta, había cambiado radicalmente de vestuario. Pasó de un lindo y sobrio vestido negro con falda de flores a una atrevida minifalda cruzada, junto con un crop top rojo pasión. Unos tacos de ocho centímetros y una tanga negra que llevaba por debajo de todo eso —la había visto en una bolsa de lencería que había comprado y dejado sobre la mesa—,

Bufó. La babosa no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Levi, ya los había sacado a la mierda a ambos. Y encima tenía el descaro de vestirse así para su cumpleaños.

Bajó las escaleras a pasitos rápidos, y todos dieron un grito de aliento y emoción cuando se apareció, seguido de un coreo de "Feliz cumpleaños"

Aunque le doliera el corazón por el reciente rechazo de la persona de la que se había enamorado — porque Levi lo había cautivado completamente—, se dijo a si mismo que disfrutaría y bebería.

-x-

Después de un rato haciendo una competencia de carreras de autos en la Playstation, Eren se levantó a buscar algo de pizza para comer. Se encontró con sus madres hablando amenamente con Levi. El corazón se le estrujó.

Pero no puedo evitar emocionarse al darse cuenta de cómo había deslizado sus ojos grises por cada músculo de su cuerpo. Y Eren no pudo evitar hacer lo contrario. No cuando el muy maldito estaba vestido con unos riquísimos jeans negros que marcaban su redondo, maravilloso y fenomenal trasero de oro. Y un lindo buzo de hilo que tenía rayas a azul y a estampado de flores. Eren no podía explicar lo malditamente lindo y adorable que se veía con eso ajustado a su ancha espalda.

—Buenas noches. — dijo, carraspeando. Le dio la mano, sonriéndole—. Te ves bien esta noche. Uh, sabes, lamento lo de… lamento lo de la camisa… — tartamudeó un poco por los nervios. Ese hombre podía ser muy intimidante si se lo proponía.

—No te preocupes. — suspiró—. Perdón por haber explotado de esa manera.

Súbitamente, habían quedado solos. Sus padres se habían ido a charlar con unos conocidos.

—No… tenías todo el derecho y la razón. Mikasa y yo nos pasamos, pero es que… bueno, eres muy atractivo, jaja. — Miró para otro lado, no pudiendo con la vergüenza—. Nos pusimos en carrera por tener tu atención, pero se fue de las manos. No debería haberme puesto pantalones tan ajustados, ni siquiera me quedan bien.

Eren lanzó una risita, pero no se esperó lo siguiente.

—Tienes un buen trasero como para usarlos. — deslizó por lo bajo, desviando su mirada a una botella de cerveza que había en la mesa.

— ¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice. — Se tomó la libertad de tomar dos vasos grandes y llenarlos de la bebida alcohólica—. Tienes mejor trasero que mi hermana.

Eren no dejó de sentir la gran tensión sexual que empezó a crecer entre ellos. Levi no dejaba de lanzar miraditas a su torso, con la remera color blanco. Lo vio tragar y centrar sus ojos en el escote en V.

No sería que…

— ¿Sabes? Arriba hay algo que tienes que ver, es algo… uh… es… — se trabó un poco, pero lo agarró de la muñeca y tironeó—. Tienes que verlo.

Lo arrastró hasta el piso de arriba y señaló una pequeña grietita al borde del marco de una puerta. Levi miró la falla, interesado. Eren poco a poco se fue acercando por detrás, hasta que sus ropas casi se rozaban.

—Bueno, no es nada grave. — Levi lo miró por sobre su hombro, y no se alejó—. No creo que vaya a afectar nada de la estructura. Reprenderé al trabajador encargado de esta sección.

—Si… eso es bueno… — murmuró, casi hipnotizado. Y se sobresaltó placenteramente cuando Levi se fue un poco hacia atrás, haciendo que ese pomposo culo se chocara con su pelvis. Eren no pudo resistirse, realmente no lo logró, y posó sus manos en la cadera del contrario.

—Hm… que maleducado de mi parte. — susurró, con la voz completamente transfigurada en un tono que se le antojó de lo más erótico—. No le he traído ningún regalo al cumpleañero…

—No es necesario. — Eren rió, llevando sus manos a las pomposas nalgas. Las apretó, consiguiendo un respingo de su compañero—. Con traerte este culo de oro es suficiente.

Levi tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola apoyada en su hombro. Inspiró, intoxicándose con la deliciosa fragancia masculina que se había puesto el muchacho. Le encantaba, le volvía loco, y no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemidito. Una de sus manos rozó el vientre —duro, y con el comienzo de unos abdominales marcados—, del moreno. Eren no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, aunque era algo muy grato.

No pasaron ni dos segundos que lo arrastró a la habitación más cercana y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Levi dejó salir otro sonidito lujurioso de satisfacción, dejándose hacer. A Eren casi se le cae la baba.

—Eres tan guapo, tierno y atento… me gusta. — murmuró, ido, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón sobre la cama. Eren solo lo observaba al pie de esta—. Tratando de seducirme desde el lado de un pasivo, ja, que lindo…

Se puso sobre sus rodillas y lo atrajo de la remera. Una de esas manos blancas paseó por la piel que dejaba ver el escote en V. Acercó sus pecaminosos labios a su oído, y le dijo:

—Me gustan los machos, Eren… — se relamió los labios—. A la falta de mi atención ¿Puedo ofrecerme a mí mismo como tu regalo?

* * *

gg, a Levi le gustan los machos (?

Perdonen, fue hecho muy a las apuradas :c

Igual, dejen review o mueran (?

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
